


Напарники

by demondaen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Сомнительное согласие, кинк, насилие, нецензурная лексика, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомбиапокалипсис. История непростых отношений двоих горе-напарников с неустойчивой психикой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О старой кровати, зомби и преодоленном пределе

Джек лежал на тоненьком матраце, через который в его спину впивались вылезшие пружины допотопной кровати. Руки были прикованы наручниками к изголовью, ноги привязаны веревкой к железному изножью. Куртка распахнута, майка задрана, камуфляжные штаны расстегнуты. Бандана валялась рядом, на самом краю матраца.  
Бросив на нее печальный взгляд, Джек поднял глаза на мечущегося по полупустой комнате Роя. Опять на взводе: сжимающие АА-12 руки подрагивают, глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, губы кривятся в безумном подобии улыбки. Джек в самых общих чертах представлял, на какой дряни сидит напарник, но от одних только предположений становилось не по себе.  
\- Рой, - негромко окликнул он, – я отдал тебе лучшие годы моей жизни…  
Напарник резко обернулся, лязгнув запасным магазином.  
Губы Джека непроизвольно расползлись в широкой улыбке - когда становилось действительно страшно, он не мог ее сдержать.  
\- Слушай, может, отпустишь меня, а? – предпринял он новую попытку.  
\- Зачем? – голос Роя был похож на скрежет проржавевшего механизма.  
\- Ну там, знаешь, задание выполним… типа… А то ведь зомби, если ты понимаешь, о чем я… А я вот снайпер... И мне бы их издалека увидеть неплохо...  
Зрачки Роя были неестественно расширены и черны. Понимания ни на грамм, сочувствия тем более.  
\- Зомби… ну… помнишь? – Джек поерзал, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы чертовы пружины не так сильно впивались в спину, и тихо надтреснуто засмеялся.  
\- Зомби. Помню. Только пока никого, так что мы сможем развлечься.  
Ухмылка у Роя была зверская. Джек не раз становился свидетелем того, как она умиротворяла самых агрессивных забияк, а также обеспечивала им обоим выпивку за счет заведения в дешевых придорожных барах.  
Закатив глаза, он еще раз попытался откорректировать свое положение на матраце. Спорить с Роем сейчас было так же разумно, как объяснять бетонной стене, что она стоит не на месте.  
\- Ну, начинай уже, - буркнул он сердито. – Раньше ляжем - раньше встанем.  
Мрачная ухмылка напарника превратилась в жуткую улыбку, продемонстрировавшую пару металлических клыков-протезов.  
\- Торопишься? – Рой вразвалочку приближался к кровати, и распятый на ней Джек гулко сглотнул.  
Дуло ружья уперлось ему в грудь, прошлось до ямочки между ключицами, затем по косой легко задело торчащий от холода сосок. Ниже, по напрягшемуся прессу, между расстегнутой молнии брюк. Когда ледяной ствол поддел головку невозбужденного члена, Джек с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Не-е-е... Постой, - Рой резко склонил голову набок и отбросил ружье на кровать.  
На глазах у замершего Джека в руках напарника появился армейский нож с двухсторонней пилообразной гранью.  
\- «Сильвер Трайдент», - доверительно сообщил он, склонившись почти к самому лицу Джека.  
Открыв рот, Рой нарочито медленно провел языком по тускло блестящему вороненому лезвию.  
\- Чува-а-ак… - у Джека перехватило дыхание.  
Кровь постепенно приливала к паху, голова сладко кружилась.  
\- Тш-ш-ш… Я нежно.  
Одним махом здоровенный, как бык, наемник запрыгнул на кровать. Пружины жалобно скрипнули под его немалым весом. Оседлав ноги напарника, Рой со знанием дела еще немного приспустил его брюки. Острый кончик ножа уперся в живот, плавно двинулся ниже, болезненно царапая кожу.  
\- Как думаешь, - черные глаза Роя казались совершенно безумными, - что будет, если я трахну тебя этим ножом?  
\- Много крика, много крови, а потом я сдохну, - Джек был предельно честен.  
Дурацкая улыбка опять растягивала его пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы. Глаза затуманились и на миг закатились, жутковато блеснув белками в предзакатных сумерках.  
\- Музыки не хватает. Где твой плеер? – Рой перебросил нож в другую руку и принялся шарить по карманам напарника.  
\- Трупаки! Ты охренел, они же услышат! – расхохотался Джек, извиваясь, как змея, в тщетных попытках освободиться от наручников.  
\- Так мы разве не на них контракт брали? – невинность в голосе Роя прозвучала совершенно гротескно.  
Добыв таки плеер, он отключил наушники и, выкрутив динамик на полную, нажал на плей.  
\- «"No" is a dirty word ,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind».  
\- Ооо, - хищно протянул Рой. – Подойдет.  
Его крепкая, шершавая ладонь обхватила член Джека, сжала. Движения вверх-вниз были рваными и грубыми, не особенно предназначенными для удовольствия.  
\- «Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better all together than just one at a time».  
Джек глубоко вдохнул и замер, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу стон.  
Вот одна из причин, почему он до сих пор не разошелся с этим психом, и, в общем-то, даже не стыдно признаться в том, что получаешь удовольствие от грубости. От постоянного ощущения легкого, но неотступного страха, временами перераставшего в настоящую, безысходную, искрящуюся всеми цветами радуги панику. С Роем они всегда на краю.  
\- «S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'cause that's the one you really want».  
Нож Роя внезапно оказался у самого горла Джека. Легкое движение - и наемник почувствовал, как расходится его кожа под подбородком. Тонкая струйка крови стекла по шее. Рука на члене сжалась еще сильнее. Напарник навис над ним, загораживая собой старый, потрескавшийся потолок. Крупные резкие черты лица, шрамы, короткий ежик темных волос, ворот грубой кожаной куртки.  
\- Нравится?  
В голове крутилось уверенное: «Да пошел ты!», но вместо этого из горла вырвался протяжный стон. Бедра подались вверх, пытаясь попасть в такт движениям ладони.  
\- «Yes! Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cuz the answer's yes, oh the answers. Yes!  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes».  
\- Нравится, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Рой.  
Джек всем горящим от возбуждения и страха телом ощущал приближение разрядки. Болезненное удовольствие волнами накатывало на него, вырывая новые, все более хриплые и надрывные стоны.  
\- Еще! – выдохнул он и вдруг замер.  
Сквозь громкую музыку с трудом можно было различить, что происходит за стеной, но сомнения отпали практически мгновенно. Звук шагов. Множества шагов. Медленных, но неотвратимых.  
\- Рой! – Джек подался вперед, едва не выворачивая суставы прикованных рук. – Отпусти меня! Они идут!  
Напарник тоже замер. Прислушался, а затем расплылся в довольной ухмылке.  
\- И правда, идут. Что-то я чуток увлекся, твоя винтовка уже не пригодится, - он удивительно легко для своей комплекции спрыгнул на пол и ухватил с кровати недавно брошенное ружье.  
\- Рой! – взвыл Джек, в отчаянии стирая кожу о железо наручников. – Дай ключ, мать твою!!! Я не могу сдохнуть вот так, со спущенными штанами!  
\- И торчащей морковкой? – похоже, Рой не собирался освобождать его, методично перепроверяя всё имеющееся в распоряжении оружие, разложенное на полуразвалившемся комоде около стены.  
\- Пусти!!!  
Первой ввалилась пожилая женщина с растрепанной копной седых волос и наполовину оторванной челюстью. Милый передничек цвета утреннего неба пропитался застарелой кровью и грязью. С натужным хрипом она сделала шаг в комнату, и в тот же миг ее голова разлетелась, запачкав выгоревшие цветочки на обоях.  
«Nickleback» продолжали восхищаться сексом, Джек изо всех сил пытался освободиться от наручников, матеря напарника на все лады, а невозмутимый Рой палил из АА-12, превращая толпу ломящихся в комнату зомби в груду недвижимых тел. Пыл истребителя и патроны, казалось, никогда не иссякнут, но ходячих мертвецов было гораздо больше, чем они предполагали.  
Рой упрямо мотнул головой и ухватил с комода пару припасенных магнумов.  
\- Держи, шлюшка! – что-то мелькнуло в воздухе и приземлилось точно на подушку рядом с Джеком.  
Ключи от наручников.  
\- Мать моя! - извернувшись, наемник подтянул их кончиками пальцев, перехватил поудобнее и принялся открывать замок.  
Тяжесть навалилась на его ноги внезапно. С ужасом глянув вниз, Джек увидел некогда хорошенькую женщину в изорванном и перепачканном грязью деловом костюме, которая, упав на кровать, постепенно заползала на него. Из безобразно раскрытого черного рта капала слюна.  
Джек захохотал. От страха и перенапряжения руки плохо слушались его. Ключ соскочил раз, другой.  
\- Рой!!! Блять, Рой! Меня насилуют!  
Щелкнул чертов замок, но он понимал, что не успеет дотянуться до глока, лежащего в пристегнутой к ноге кобуре.  
Короткая тусклая вспышка - и бизнес-зомби повалилась на него и затихла. Из ее виска торчала рукоять того самого вороненого ножа, что Рой так страстно облизывал всего несколько минут назад. С отвращением сбросив с себя тело, Джек развязал ноги и, наконец, соскочил с проклятой кровати. Выхватив пистолет, он напряженно заозирался по сторонам, но все уже было кончено.  
Плеер сдох, зомби лежали бесформенными кучами. Воцарилась тишина.  
\- Н-н-н… - невнятно промычал Джек, переводя горящий взгляд на напарника.  
\- Штаны застегни.  
На подгибающихся ногах Джек вернулся к кровати, застегнул молнию на брюках и подхватил любимую бандану.  
\- Н-н-не-е-навижу тебя…  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - усмехнулся методично собирающий оружие Рой.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - его напарник наконец обрел полноценный дар речи. – Это было слишком, Рой! Ты перешел черту, сегодня, понимаешь? Я мог сдохнуть! Я реально мог сдохнуть!!! Под этой вот хорошенькой трупачкой! Ты же знаешь, мать твою, я не люблю быть снизу! Зачем ты вообще все это затеял?!  
\- Знаешь, - Рой развернулся в его сторону и покрутил головой, разминая мышцы, - запах страха и секса привлекает зомби, как горячие пирожки.  
Джек умолк, в задумчивости высунул язык и прижал зубами железный шарик пирсинга.  
\- О, я понял, - кивнул он наконец, убрал пистолет в кобуру и медленно повязал бандану на шею. – Что ж, как доберусь до города, возьму свою часть денег и бывай. У всего есть предел. Мой ты сегодня преодолел. Прощай, детка!  
Рой внимательно наблюдал за тем, как его напарник проверяет свое снаряжение, поднимает бандану на лицо и быстро пробирается между трупов к выходу. Прислушался к удаляющимся шагам. Через некоторое время на улице взревел и постепенно затих вдали мотор их единственного на двоих джипа.  
\- Километров пятнадцать, - вслух определил Рой обратный путь, который теперь предстояло проделать пешком. – До скорой встречи, детка. До скорой встречи…

___________________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни группы Nickelback – «Sex»


	2. О раздражающем соседе, навязчивых мыслях и детках из клетки

Старенький армейский джип трясся по размокшей, выщербленной дороге, надрывно взвизгивая на кочках и выбоинах убитой подвеской. Шестерых сурового вида окамуфляженных пассажиров, впритирку сидящих в кузове на скамьях, отделял от бушующей непогоды лишь маскировочный брезентовый тент, который нещадно трепал холодный ветер и поливал нескончаемый дождь. Они получили от заказчика оружие, инструкции и вот уже два с лишним часа бултыхались по заброшенному шоссе в сторону объекта, который необходимо было зачистить.  
Рой ненавидел замкнутые пространства, в которых вынужден был соприкасаться с другими людьми. Он вообще ненавидел людей. Люто и самозабвенно.   
Единственным представителем человечества, которого он не всегда хотел убить, был Джек. Странный, очень странный Джек, который смеялся от боли, от страха, от горя и никогда не смеялся от радости. Его Джек. Но с тех пор как они виделись в последний раз, прошло уже больше четырех месяцев. Других исключений не существовало, и Рой, задумчиво водя кончиком языка по металлическим клыкам-протезам, чувствовал, как трущийся об него плечом мужик выбешивает с каждой минутой всё сильнее и сильнее.  
\- А слышали, – соседу еще и потрепаться вздумалось, - говорят, зомбаки-то скоро кончатся! Их уж мало совсем осталось, не то, что поначалу. Того и гляди, выйдет работенка для наемников. Будем по кабакам на гармошках играть!  
Голос у мужика был неприятный, чиркающий по натянутым нервам каким-то неуловимым пришепетыванием. Рой выдвинул челюсть вперед, напряг мышцы, сжимая в руках ствол казенной винтовки. Сейчас бы чем-нибудь закинуться, хоть даже самым простым, но нельзя, нельзя. Запрет, который не обойти.  
\- Чего-то, ребят, совсем уныло едем, - не унимался не в меру общительный наёмник. – Может, перетрем, а? У меня уже жопа чемоданом и спина одеревенела, а мозги, походу, скоро в болтанку превратятся. Я, кстати, Ченни. Ну, чего молчим? Нам же друг другу спины прикрывать.  
Наемники без особого энтузиазма представились, Рой не запомнил ни единого имени и сам не последовал их примеру.  
\- Эй, чувак! – тот, кто назвался Ченни, похоже, рисковал не доехать до своего задания. – Ну, чего надулся-то? Как тебя мамочка назвала, когда на свет вытолкнула?  
\- Моя мамочка, - Рой медленно, очень медленно обернулся и вперил в смуглокожего соседа тяжелый, ненавидящий взгляд, - назвала меня сукой. Не советую следовать ее примеру.  
Этот взгляд всегда пробирал, Рой знал об этом. Не совсем понимал, с чего так, но и не особо задумывался, просто пользовался тем немногим полезным, чем одарил его боженька.  
Ченни несколько секунд, как загипнотизированный, смотрел ему в глаза, затем гулко сглотнул и отвернулся.  
\- Во-о-от… - протянул он растерянно. – Долго как едем-то…  
Рой чувствовал на себе осуждающие взгляды, но никто не решился высказаться. Установилась гармония, которая абсолютно устраивала его ровно до того самого момента, как неугомонный Ченни не начал долбить в перегородку, пытаясь привлечь внимание водителя.  
\- Эй, эй, приятель! Ну сколько нам еще болтаться-то, а?.. – взвыл он, и тут уж Рой не выдержал.  
Молниеносно развернувшись, ухватил соседа за широкую щетинистую шею и впечатал затылком в железный прут, на который был накинут тент.  
\- Заткнись! – прорычал он утробно. – Закрой свой рот, пока я не вспорол тебе брюхо и не набил его патронами от твоей винтовки!  
Со всех сторон заплескались волны негодования, кто-то из этих безымянных мобов даже направил на него дуло магнума – Рой и ухом не повел. Еще несколько секунд попридушивал Ченни, а затем оттолкнул и отвернулся.  
Дальше ехали молча. Тишина была тяжелая, практически траурная, полная косых взглядов и недобрых мыслей, но Роя это совершенно не тревожило. Он знал, что если дойдет до дела, скорее всего, сможет уложить всех этих стрелков, и плевать, что они сейчас думают о нем.  
К счастью для остальных, джип, свернув в поле, остановился минут через десять. Десантировавшись в бурую размокшую жижу, наемники создали отдаленное подобие строя перед водилой, который должен был дать последние инструкции.   
Напялив на голову капюшон, Рой воткнул в уши наушники и затянул шнурок, чтобы хлесткие потоки воды не добрались до его единственного, если не считать пары ножей, сокровища, что так кстати забыл укативший в дальние дали Джек.  
\- Итак, ребята, ваша задача зачистить от зомби вон тот объект, - начал парень, словно командир заложив руки за спину.  
Рой вместе со всеми обернулся в сторону стоящей на возвышении серой коробки казенного здания. На окнах решетки, территория забрана забором с колючей проволокой. В сознании родились не самые приятные ассоциации с родной тюрьмой, так что оставалось лишь радоваться, что этот изыск цивилизации остался в прошлом.  
\- Подходим с западной стороны, там холм более пологий, - продолжил водитель. - Самое главное...  
Рой вздохнул и, нащупав прикрепленный к ремню плеер, нажал на плей. Он уже получил достаточно информации, чтобы справиться с заданием.  
«Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire!!!» - голос Джеймса Хетфилда в наушниках возбуждал куда лучше, чем занудные разъяснения недомерка из города о том, как им лучше беречь свои задницы.  
Единственный реверанс, который Рой сделал своей группе - дождался общего начала миссии, а не побежал к холму один, с винтовкой наперевес, как настойчиво требовало социофобное сознание, но как только водила дал сигнал к наступлению, он уже ни на кого больше не смотрел. Первым ринулся вперед, первым начал палить по сомнамбулически расхаживающим за покосившейся сеткой забора трупакам, первым прорвался за ограждение.   
Зомби было на удивление много, но от этого только сильнее бил адреналин, да более зверской была растягивающая рот улыбка.   
“Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast”.  
Как берсерк, живущий одной лишь битвой, Рой косил экс-людей самозабвенно и безустанно, а в какой-то момент и вовсе не сумел сдержаться - оттолкнул винтовку, выкручивая ее за спину на ремне, и бросился в гущу зомбаков с парой ножей.  
\- Рой, охренел?! - голос Джека полоснул по нервам раскаленным кнутом, заставив сбиться с ритма песни. - Опасно!  
Наемник рванул за провод, стаскивая наушники, заозирался в поисках напарника и едва не пропустил слишком близко подошедшего рабочего в сохранившейся на голове оранжевой каске, но без левой руки. В последний момент по рукоятку воткнув в его висок один из ножей, Рой отскочил в сторону и вновь схватился за винтовку.   
\- Какого хера лезешь? Ты вообще свалил! - огрызнулся он.  
Ответа не последовало, что было неудивительно, если учесть, что голос Джека среди монотонного воя зомби был не более чем слуховой галлюцинацией, но в душе все равно поселилось дурацкое, сырое чувство, которое Рой называл слабостью, а Джек инстинктом самосохранения. От него хотелось избавиться любой ценой, хоть даже воткнув нож в собственный череп, но рядом замелькали «напарники», и выстрелы их винтовок и пистолетов заглушили навязчивые мысли.  
\- Двор чист! В здание! В здание! - кажется, Ченни решил поиграть в командира, что шло вразрез с представлениями Роя о мироустройстве, но двор и правда был зачищен, так что оставаться тут дольше не имело смысла.  
Расталкивая «боевых товарищей», он ринулся внутрь, надеясь, что основное веселье еще впереди, однако судьба была в настроении жестоко обломать его. Серые бетонные стены встретили оглушительной после пальбы тишиной, пылью, плавленой аппаратурой за распахнутыми дверями кабинетов и едва уловимым запахом каких-то химикатов. Не тюрьма, теперь Рой отчетливо видел, как ошибся в своем первом впечатлении. Скорее, какой-то заброшенный исследовательский центр.   
Аккуратно шагая с оружием наизготовку, он чувствовал, что само это место угнетает его, давит на плечи неподъемной тяжестью.   
Заглянув в одну из лабораторий, Рой долго стоял перед клетками с дохлыми полуразложившимися животными.  
\- Что, парень, пришел домой? - спросил, подняв сгнившую почти до костей морду, лис.  
\- Домой? - переспросил Рой.  
\- Разве ты не тут родился? - удивился лис. - Не в такой же бетонной коробке? Помнишь провода, тесты, пробы? Ты же наш. Такой же, как мы - детка из клетки...  
\- Эй, приятель, чего трясешься?  
Рой резко обернулся на новый голос, вскидывая винтовку, дуло которой уперлось в оказавшегося за его спиной и заметно побледневшего Ченни.  
\- Я просто... Ты тут стоял... бормотал что-то... и трясся, - взгляд темных глаз наемника так и прирос к оружию в руках Роя.  
\- Я никогда не трясусь, - с усилием вымолвил тот, медленно отводя винтовку в сторону. - Как там?  
\- Никого. Двери были заперты, зомбаки не смогли их открыть, так что внутри все чисто, - с явным облегчением отчитался Ченни. – Пойдем, глянем, кто приедет.  
\- А кто-то приедет? - Рой и сам был в шоке от своей внезапно проявившейся общительности, но несуществующие глаза мертвого лиса до сих пор смотрели ему в спину, и он поспешил покинуть лабораторию вслед за «напарником».  
Вся остальная группа уже вновь была на улице. Суровые парни в камуфляже делали вид, что держат территорию на случай, если придет кто-то из пропустивших основную вечеринку зомби, но на самом деле старались оказаться поближе к поваленной сетке ворот с западной стороны двора. Любопытство Рой считал болезнью, но на сей раз таки присоединился к остальным и без особого интереса наблюдал за тем, как несется по ухабам, разбрызгивая комья грязи, высокий черный джип. 

___________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни группы Metallica – «Fuel»


	3. О встрече, мини-базаре и потасовке в «Трехногой собаке»

\- Гляди-гляди, снайперов с собой притащили. Видать, не доверяют нам спины свои крысячьи прикрывать... - Ченни неодобрительно покачал головой и сплюнул под ноги едва не бегом бегущих мимо спецов в белых скафандрах, передвижение которых к зданию прикрывали собственные стрелки.  
\- А нихера, что мы тут без защиты, а эти аж целиком в презервативы обернулись? - подал голос стоящий справа наемник с шрамом через все лицо.  
\- Боишься герпес подхватить? - усмехнулся Рой, утирая воду с лица. - Крысы из лабораторий всегда в презервативах - в них рождаются, в них и дохнут. Я бы лучше без руки остался, чем...  
Договорить он не смог. Замыкающий процессию гостей из черного внедорожника снайпер, собрано перебегающий с одной опорной точки на другую, поравнялся с ним и оказался Джеком. Настоящим Джеком, а вовсе не слуховой галлюцинацией, не видением, что появлялось, когда Рою нужно было подрочить, и не грёбаным воспоминанием.  
\- Джек! - Рой шагнул вперед и схватил бывшего напарника за плечо, но тот резко обернулся, ткнул быстрым неприязненным взглядом и, дернув плечом, сбросил руку.  
Глядя на то, как он скрывается за дверью исследовательского центра, наемник собственным глазам не верил. Джек, его Джек, его вечно смеющаяся дерганая шлюшка, выглядел таким собранным и независимым. Таким безразличным. Рою даже пришлось вмазать себе в челюсть, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.   
\- Знаешь этого петушка? - деловито поинтересовался Ченни.  
По-хорошему ему бы за такие слова имело смысл прописать по морде, но Рой отчего-то не стал этого делать, только плечами пожал:  
\- Уже не уверен...  
Разумеется, после их зачистки снайперы на территории не понадобились. Без единого дополнительного выстрела вся компания в составе двух крыс в скафандрах с какими-то железными ящиками и троих снайперов через четверть часа в столь же быстром темпе прорысила обратно к черному джипу.  
Не выдержав, Рой широкими шагами подошел к решетке, вглядываясь в двоих стрелков, помогающих разместить ящики в багажнике. Дождь наконец-то взял паузу, и Джек как раз стащил с головы капюшон, являя миру короткие черные волосы, худое скуластое лицо, серые глаза, нос с горбинкой и сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Дополняла ансамбль счастливая бандана, с которой Джек никогда не расставался. Глядя на него, Рой с удивлением, имеющим все шансы перерасти со временем в ужас, осознавал, что скучал по напарнику гораздо сильнее, чем сам мог предположить. У него аж мышцы заломило от желания обнять, сграбастать, сжать, ткнуться губами в сухие холодные губы, прикусить клыками горячий язык, пройтись ладонями по спине, задрать камуфляжную куртку и, нырнув за пояс штанов, сжать тощую упругую задницу так сильно, чтобы Джек вскрикнул.  
Времени оставалось мало, ящики уже были загружены в багажник, и Рой даже успел шагнуть к поваленным воротам, но тут второй снайпер прямо на его глазах приобнял Джека, участливо заглядывая в глаза, прошептал: «Как плечо?» и, получив утвердительный кивок, легко поцеловал его в губы.  
Мужичок, с которым Рой когда-то сидел за вооруженное нападение, любил приговаривать «как серпом по яйцам», так вот он именно в этот момент в полной мере осознал, что это выражение означает.   
Кто-то ЦЕЛУЕТ его Джека?! Кто-то целует ДЖЕКА? Кто-то целует ЕГО Джека!   
Это было больно.  
Действительно больно.  
Будто кто-то на глазах обесчестил сестру, а той еще и понравилось. Правда, сестры у Роя никогда не было, так что наверняка он сказать о родстве ощущений не мог, но отчего-то в голове крутилось именно это сравнение.  
\- Эй, чувак! - Ченни опять рисковал жизнью, хлопнув выпавшего из реальности Роя по плечу. - Пора. Тебе тут понравилось что ли?  
Рой пару раз моргнул, для верности даже глаза протер, и оказалось, что черный джип с крысами уже укатил, да и его отряд почти весь двинулся в обратный путь к взбирающемуся на холм старому армейскому авто. Скрипнув зубами, наемник удобнее устроил винтовку на плече и понуро зашагал вслед за остальными.

***

Выследить Джека не составило особого труда. Город на ближайшие двести с гаком миль был лишь один. Тот самый, где и Рой сотоварищи получил задание. Грязный маленький городок, кое-как паразитирующий на развалинах прошлого, живущий торговлей всех мастей и ни в какое сравнение не идущий с Центрами Нового Развития, такими как Карт и Рим.  
Разумеется, золото за зачистку научного центра их группа получила позже снайперов, так что разминулись они на добрых полчаса, но всем известно, что любой наемник после удачного дела идет обмыть боевую славу туда, где щедро наливают и мало берут. На роль местечка для обмывания, куда пускали всякую заезжую шушеру, претендовали пара сомнительных заведений, и, заглянув в мутное, забранное решеткой окно первого из них под интригующим названием «Трехногая собака», Рой увидел сидящего за дальним столом Джека. Смертник, что целовал его этим утром, тоже был тут - смеялся над чем-то, скаля ровные белоснежные зубы, и постоянно то похлопывал Джека по плечу, то многозначительно гладил по колену.  
Понаблюдав за ними некоторое время, Рой окинул улицу цепким взглядом, поправил рюкзак с пожитками на плече и двинулся в обратную сторону, возвращаясь к пройденному недавно мини-базару. Торопиться не стоило. Джек и его новый улыбчивый приятель, судя по количеству пустых стаканов, только сели, а значит, было время хорошенько подготовиться, чтобы устроить любимому напарнику сюрприз.  
Дождь все-таки поимел совесть и перестал изливаться на землю холодными тугими струями, но низкие серые тучи все также ползли по стремительно темнеющему осеннему небу, не давая скопившимся меж маленьких кривых улочек испарениям подняться выше уровня носа. Балуя обоняние гостей и жителей удивительно разнообразными оттенками, начиная от тухлятины и заканчивая химикатами, они стояли плотным желтым туманом, глуша звуки и скрадывая резкие очертания всевозможных палаток, пристроек, надстроек и иных дополнений к оставшимся от лучших времен бетонным коробкам зданий.  
Пожалуй, Рой не был самой заметной фигурой в таком вот проходном городишке, но его внушительный рост и размах плеч, а также периодически мелькающие стальные клыки притягивали немало быстрых опасливых взглядов. Вот шарахнулся от него зазевавшийся и едва не попавший под ноги подросток. Тощая, большеглазая мамашка прижала к впалой груди кулек с хныкающим ребенком и, ускорив шаг, перебежала на другую сторону улицы. Даже попрошайка быстренько спрятал за спину мятую картонку с нацарапанной надписью «Подаити на хлэб» и сосредоточенно уставился в грязный асфальт под своими ногами.   
Лишь банда мелких уличных воришек не сдрейфила и попробовала разжиться деньгами Роя, применив самый простой и распространенный прием на не слишком людной улице - пробежали мимо него всей группой с криками и ужимками, чтобы наемник, отвлекшись на одних, не заметил, как кто-то другой тащит кошелек. Рой и сам по малолетству промышлял в подобной банде, потому по-отечески щедро не стал никого калечить, лишь проводил пару самых ближайших к нему щенков звонкими подзатыльниками.   
Мини-базар оказался совсем крохотным. Пара палаток с едой, пара с одеждой, одна, где вели натуральный обмен всяких полезных в хозяйстве вещей и одна, где за бешеные деньги продавали косметику и иные дамские причиндалы. В конце базара у самой помойки какой-то косматый сумасшедший скакал возле своей сломанной тачки, предлагая всем желающим купить его удивительные часы, которые отсчитывают время до наступления будущего.   
Придирчиво рассмотрев представленный на лотках товар в неверном свете едва живых фонарей, Рой, поторговавшись, взял то, что искал, и отправился обратно, не забыв по дороге зайти в ночлежку, чтобы договориться о комнате на ночь.  
В «Трехногой собаке» оказалось тепло и душно, особенно когда заходишь с холодной, промозглой улицы. Множество немытых тел, палёная выпивка и закуска, в большинстве своем содержащая бедняцкую панацею от всех болезней - чеснок, обеспечивали изысканный аромат, который мог бы смутить иную трепетную барышню из какого-нибудь ЦНР, но Рой даже внимания не обратил. Быстро оглядев помещение, он заметил, что голубки все еще сидят за дальним столом и, хорошенько выпив, лижутся, словно влюбленная парочка, и прошел к примеченному еще через окно допотопному музыкальному автомату.  
С хрустом размяв пальцы, Рой пробежал взглядом по полустёршимся названиям в выгоревшей памятке и, втолкнув в отверстие монетку, уверенно набрал номер пятьдесят семь.  
«What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!» - заголосили “Paddy And The Rats” после бодрого проигрыша.   
Это было стопроцентное попадание. Именно то, что просила душа. Удалая молодецкая песенка немедленно привлекла к нему всеобщее внимание, но даже несмотря на то, что половина посетителей была наемниками, а значит, представляла потенциальную опасность, Рой с удовольствием впитывал настороженные, пристальные взгляды, предвкушая будущее веселье.  
\- Рой... - одними губами произнес побледневший Джек, встретившись с ним взглядом, и поспешно вскочил с места.  
Его товарищ, к счастью, еще не имел чести знать наёмника, потому пребывал в блаженном неведении. Правда, зубы он скалить перестал и, нахмурившись, поднялся, спросив что-то у Джека. Тот коротко ответил, и по недоверчиво-ироничной улыбке, появившейся на лице безымянного снайпера, Рой понял, что он получил краткую справку относительно его персоны, но не проникся и не уверовал. Что ж, это, по большому счету, дело трех минут.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Рой сгрузил рюкзак в уголок и зашагал по направлению к своей цели.  
\- Рой! Рой, мать твою, не надо! – запричитал Джек, забавно пытаясь своим тощим телом прикрыть мышцеватого товарища.  
Три главных условия отличной драки были соблюдены: бар, веселая музычка и голосящая женщина, пусть даже она и парень. Настроение Роя стремительно улучшалось.  
Объяснять товарищу Джека он ничего не стал, посчитав, что его и так уже предупредили, и если он щетинит шерсть, вместо того, чтобы валить со всех ног, значит, сам виноват. Оттолкнув бывшего напарника, Рой позволил его спутнику один единственный раз ударить себя для лучшего разогрева, а затем вмазал по вполне симпатичной блондинистой мордашке и ее владелец тут же упал, словно подкошенный. Джек ошибок любовника повторять не собирался и лишь вцепился в воротник куртки наёмника, крича, чтобы тот немедленно прекратил. Рой хотел ответить, что, мол, не он это первым начал, но тут спину ожгло ударом – самый нетерпеливый из посетителей подкрался и приложил его стулом. Словно мамка родная погладила. Трансформировав болезненный оскал в умиленную улыбку, Рой развернулся и кинулся в бой.   
Пожалуй, старые добрые драки были единственным временем, когда он искренне и нежно любил людей. Любил и бил. Бил и любил. Прямо как настоящий законный супруг.  
\- «Put him in the bed with the Captain's daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the Captain's daughter,  
Early in the morning! Way hay and up she rises», – радостно возвещали Paddy And The Rats, в то время как Рой, ни в чем себе не отказывая, успокаивал наиболее ретиво рвущихся к нему индивидов направо и налево. А когда толпа желающих заметно поредела и застеснялась чуть поодаль, обернулся, чтобы добавить уже пришедшему в себя по его прикидкам любовнику Джека, но того и след простыл. Только сам Джек, словно загипнотизированный змеей кролик, продолжал стоять около стола, чуть пошатываясь от обилия выпитого и поминутно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.   
\- Мне… нужен… этот парень… - утирая капающую из носа кровь и стараясь выровнять подсбившееся дыхание, оповестил Рой, вновь оборачиваясь к посетителям и тыкая большим пальцем себе за спину. – Никто не против?  
\- Бери его и вали отсюда! – в полной тишине возопил выруливший из-за спин посетителей хозяин заведения с дробовиком в руках. – Чертовы приезжие!  
Получив благословение, Рой забрал рюкзак, ухватил так и не двинувшегося с места Джека за руку и, грубо дернув, вытащил из «Трехногой собаки» под вновь начавшийся мелкий холодный дождь.

_________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни Paddy And The Rats - «Drunken sailor»


	4. О хаски-неудачниках, трех проваленных попытках и текстильном сюрпризе

Пошатываясь и неловко прыгая через черные с маслянистыми пятнами лужи, Джек плёлся за решительно шагающим вперед Роем. Запястье ныло под стискивающими его, словно створки капкана, пальцами, промозглый холод пробирал до костей, да еще и дождь буквально через минуту после того как они покинули «Трехногую собаку» превратился в настоящий ливень.   
Оказавшись рядом с бывшим напарником, Джек был напряжён и вместе с тем на удивление меланхоличен. Это напоминало раздвоение личности. Один Джек в панике перебирал варианты побега. Например, можно было попытаться выхватить глок из кобуры под подмышкой и попытаться убедить Роя, что он не шутит... Даже, пожалуй, выстрелить ему в плечо по касательной, чтобы ненадолго отвлечь и, воспользовавшись случаем, сбежать. Можно было попробовать ранить удерживающую его руку ножом, что сейчас лежал у Джека в кармане. Можно, в конце концов, просто ударить его ногой под колено. Возможностей была масса, но другой Джек безжалостно отметал один вариант за другим, веско напоминая, что Рой – машина для убийств, и уж если ему что-то пришло в голову, он сделает это даже с ножом в легком и с вырванным сердцем. В связи с этим тот второй Джек предлагал смириться, сложить крылья, пока их не поломали с особым цинизмом и жестокостью, и плыть по течению.  
Был еще и третий Джек. Сонный, только что очнувшийся после долгого в четыре с лишним месяца сна. И вот этот Джек, кажется, искренне наслаждался тем, что ситуация опять ушла из-под контроля, что его схватили и тащат куда-то после мордобоя в баре и что он, похоже, здорово получит за то, что был плохим мальчиком и позволял кому-то еще кроме Роя лапать себя.  
Три Джека, словно ездовые хаски-неудачники, тянули в три разных стороны, и оттого единый пьяный и растерянный Джек, в котором все они умещались, продолжал послушно двигаться вперед, понукаемый грубыми рывками Роя.  
В голове беспрестанно крутились одни и те же строчки из неизвестно где слышанной когда-то давно песенки:   
“Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes».  
Для порядка Джек хотел поволноваться за Барри, того самого напарника-снайпера, к которому его приревновал Рой, но в свете последних событий выходило, что этот гаденыш очень своевременно смотался, в то время как ему самому грозят настоящие неприятности. Да и вообще, что за отвратное имя — Барри?! Надо было сразу дать этому дебилу от ворот поворот. Если бы у Джека когда-то была мамочка, она бы точно сказала ему, чтобы ни в коем случае не давал парню с именем Барри.   
Из мокрой, шелестящей и чавкающей темноты перед ними возникло исполосованное трещинами трехэтажное здание с моргающей умирающим неоном надписью «Мотель». Сердце Джека ёкнуло, и он впервые попытался затормозить, упираясь ногами в разбитый асфальт.  
\- Впер-р-рёд! – лязгнул Рой своим жутким механическим голосом, втащил его по ступеням и с силой втолкнул в полутемный узкий коридор с грязным, прожженным ковром на полу.   
Дождь и ветер остались за стеной. В холле мотеля царила тишина, наполняемая лишь гудением старых энергосберегающих ламп, забранных решетками под облупившимся потолком.   
Вынужденный пройти к стойке ресепшн, сотрудник которой был едва виден через крохотное, оставленное для общения с клиентами окошко в металлическом листе, Джек покорно стоял, пока Рой брал ключ, а затем был ухвачен за волосы и препровожден к виднеющейся за поворотом лестнице.   
Они поднялись на второй этаж, где Рой открыл комнату под номером семь и втолкнул Джека в непроглядную тьму коридора.   
Спиной чувствуя стоящего прямо за ним наёмника, слыша в тишине его дыхание, Джек уже не мог сдерживать охватившую все тело дрожь. Напряжение, смешанное с болезненно-сладким предвкушением, слабостью разливалось по ногам, бежало мурашками по мокрой спине, спазмом сводило поясницу.  
Щелчок выключателя - и единственная комната озарилась тусклым желтым светом, выхватывая низкую кое-как прикрытую застиранным покрывалом кровать и стоящий перед ней деревянный стул с изогнутой спинкой. Минимализм, доведенный почти до абсолюта.   
Джек ощутил новый приступ паники и, гулко сглотнув, попытался развернуться к выходу, но Рой оттолкнул его вглубь комнаты и нарочито медленно вытащил из пристегнутой к поясу кобуры пистолет.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел он, направляя ствол на Джека.  
От одного этого слова, произнесенного с такой повелительной бескомпромиссной интонацией, возбуждение волной прокатилось по телу, напитывая замерзшие мышцы жаром, что, впрочем, не отменяло внезапно проснувшегося буйного желания жить.  
\- Рой, ты все не так понял... - начал Джек, пятясь к кровати. - Точнее... Да чёрт, что я перед тобой оправдываюсь-то?! Это моя жизнь, что хочу, то и делаю!  
Не то.  
\- Чего тебе от меня нужно, а?  
Опять не то.  
\- Давай хоть раз решим вопрос по-взрослому, без всей этой хрени!  
Третья попытка провалилась, так же как и первые две. Рой приподнял брови и, выудив из рюкзака глушитель, принялся меланхолично прилаживать его к стволу.  
\- Су-у-ука, Рой... - Джек безвольно уронил голову и, отвернувшись, сбросил себе под ноги отяжелевшую от воды тонкую куртку, отстегнул и положил на кровать кобуру, стащил через голову липнущую к телу футболку.  
Взявшись за ремень брюк, он вопросительно обернулся.  
\- Всё. Всё снимай, - подбодрил Рой.  
Вздохнув, Джек послушно стащил ботинки и носки, расстегнул и снял брюки, а за ними и боксеры. Стоять обнаженным в холодной комнате мотеля на краю города, в то время как Рой оставался не только полностью одет, но и вооружен, было крайне неприятно и тревожно, да к тому же здорово трезвило. Сжав зубы, Джек заставил себя развернуться к бывшему напарнику лицом и вопросительно приподнял брови, очень надеясь, что выглядит сейчас если и не уверенным в себе, то уж хотя бы не жалким.  
Оказалось, что в руках Роя, помимо магнума, зажата какая-то цветная тряпка. Её-то он и кинул Джеку. Тот поймал по инерции, развернул и чуть не поперхнулся, обнаружив у себя в руках легкое голубое платье в беленький цветочек.  
\- Это чего? - выдохнул он недоумённо.  
\- Надевай, - невозмутимо велел Рой и предупредительно поднял пистолет с глушаком, опережая любые возражения.  
По телу Джека вновь прокатилась волна жара, но на сей раз он не мог понять чего в ней больше - возбуждения или ярости. Дуло магнума красноречиво указывало ему на грудь, но Джек просто не мог смолчать.  
\- Я что, девка по-твоему? - прошипел он, сжимая тонкую ткань в кулаке.  
\- Девка, - кивнул Рой, скаля в улыбке стальные клыки. - А еще шлюха. Моя шлюха. Погулял и хватит.  
Джек замер на некоторое время, обводя комнату задумчивым взглядом, а затем отшвырнул платье на пол и решительно двинулся к Рою.  
\- Знаешь что? Да пошёл ты, - холодно выплюнул он.  
Сухой хлопок приглушенного выстрела заставил Джека замереть на месте, а сердце успело пропустить пару ударов, прежде чем он осознал, что выпущенная пуля прошла мимо.  
\- Я не шучу, - проскрежетал Рой негромко, но очень убедительно. - Назад к постели. Надень платье. Сядь на стул. Лицом ко мне.  
Джек подчинился беспрекословно.   
Стараясь сдержать дрожь, вернулся к кровати, подобрал платье и принялся неловко надевать его, искренне надеясь, что размер окажется слишком маленьким, и он в него просто не влезет. Увы! У Роя, помимо всех прочих ужасных качеств, был отличный глазомер.

__________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни John Williams – «Double Trouble»


	5. О своеобразном чувстве прекрасного, допросе с пристрастием и маленькой победе над дислексией

Продолжая стоять в коридоре, Рой наблюдал. Во все глаза смотрел на то, как Джек втискивается в платье с легкомысленным узором, как оправляет подол, кидает на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отводит глаза, заливаясь краской. Можно было бы подумать, что парень сейчас не испытывает ничего кроме стыда и ненависти к своему мучителю, да вот только Рой слишком давно его знал. Намётанный глаз привычно подмечал сбившееся дыхание, нервное покусывание губ, подрагивание полуопущенных век. Джеку нравилась эта игра, хотел он того или нет.  
\- Хорошая девочка, - ухмыльнулся Рой. – Теперь на стул.  
\- Знаешь, - бледные губы Джека дрогнули в нервной улыбке, - у тебя своеобразное чувство прекрасного.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Рой. – Главное, что ты в него полностью вписываешься.  
Вообще-то он лишь хотел поиграть в подчинение с дополнительными атрибутами, но сейчас, глядя на жилистые руки, сникшие, четко очерченные плечи, виднеющиеся из-под игривого миди-подола ровные, длинные ноги, Рой чувствовал настоящее удовольствие и стремительно нарастающее возбуждение. Тем не менее, предполагался еще один штрих, и Рой, отваливший за эту мимолетную блажь кучу денег, был полон решимости довести задуманное до конца.  
\- Не прикидывайся глухим, - ласково посоветовал он. – Следующая пуля перебьет тебе колено.  
Джек сел, по-мужски широко расставив ноги, так что подол провис между ними, и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Доволен?  
\- Нет. Ножки сведи. Хорошенькие леди так не сидят.  
\- Я не… - начал Джек, но осекся и послушно свел колени вместе, положив на них ладони, словно школьница на групповом фото.  
Не опуская оружия, Рой достал из рюкзака наручники, те самые, что выменял специально для Джека перед их последним совместным заданием, бросил их бывшему напарнику и кивнул:  
\- Сзади через спинку.  
\- Какого ж чёрта, а? – тоскливо протянул Джек, но все же, повозившись, сковал себе руки за спиной.  
Рой подошел, проверил, сжал браслеты посильнее и наконец отложил магнум.   
\- Ты нашел хорошее место. Раз уж тут не прибегают на звук выстрела, значит можно хоть расчленёнку устроить – никто не помешает, - когда Джек волновался, он просто не мог молчать.  
\- Все верно, - кивнул Рой в ответ.  
Он открыл один из маленьких боковых карманов рюкзака и достал то, что на мини-базаре обошлось ему дороже всего - губную помаду. Нависнув над изумленно замершим Джеком, он поставил ногу на край стула, открыл колпачок и, ухватив бывшего напарника за впалые щеки, заставил его поднять голову. Ярко алый след окрасил верхнюю губу, затем нижнюю.  
Грудь Джека ходила ходуном, глаза на миг закатились, обнажив белки.  
\- Нравится? – шепнул Рой на ухо.  
\- Да-а-а… - пьяно и безумно пошло выдохнул Джек.  
Убрав ногу со стула, Рой еще какое-то время вглядывался в его одурманенные желанием серые глаза, а затем провел подушечкой большого пальца по губам, смазывая ровный красный контур вправо.  
\- Какого же хрена ты лизался с тем парнем? – рявкнул он, отвесив Джеку пощечину. – Ты с ним спал?  
\- Это что, допрос?! – бывший напарник, выровнявшись на стуле, тоже сорвался на крик.  
\- Да! С пристрастием! Так что лучше отвечай как есть!  
\- Да? Отлично! Спал!  
На сей раз Рой ударил в живот. Вроде бы не сильно, но Джек согнулся пополам, уткнувшись лбом в колени.  
\- Твою мать… - прошептал он, когда способность говорить вновь к нему вернулась. – Я же пил. Хочешь, чтобы меня вывернуло на твое шикарное платье?  
Рой и сам не вполне понимал, что делает. Он задумывал всё, как очередную игру, но сейчас, услышав откровенное признание, поймал себя на том, что готов убить Джека. Затрахать до полусмерти, переломать все кости и прострелить дурную башку. Очередность варьировалась.  
Шумно выдохнув, Рой отвернулся, отошел на пару шагов, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он хотел бы спросить: «Разве тебе было мало меня?» Хотел сказать: «Нас ведь кое-что связывает, а?» Но Рой не умел говорить такие вещи.   
Ухватив с пола рюкзак, он покопался в нем, вытащил плеер Джека и выдернул наушники.   
\- Эй, меломан хренов, это вообще-то мое, - процедил исконный владелец, но Рой даже не взглянул на него.   
Стараясь унять внезапную ярость, тыкал на кнопки, ища что-нибудь подходящее случаю.  
Когда он развернулся обратно, Джек вздрогнул. Его глаза, обычно такие дурные и веселые, сейчас выражали только тревогу. Улыбка тянула в стороны накрашенные, словно кровью измазанные губы.  
«Кажется, опять косяк…» - мрачно подумал Рой. Потянулся рукой, чтобы погладить пылающую от удара щеку, но Джек отдернул голову.  
Рой прошел за всю свою жизнь не одну суровую школу, но как возвращать бросивших тебя парней, ни в одной из них не учили. Сердито выдохнув, он нажал на плей, выкручивая громкость старенького плеера до максимума и надеясь, что гитарно-ударный ритм поможет ему избавиться от внезапно накатившего чувства беспомощности. Конечно, гораздо проще было бы отключиться ото всех проблем посредством чего-нибудь этакого, но нельзя. Строго воспрещено.  
\- «Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say, ya poor little fool  
Down the street I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for», - начала заводиться Шери Кэрри, идеально вписываясь в ситуацию и делая джеков видок еще более пошлым.  
\- Чего, не встает без музла? – кажется, Джек со времени их последней встречи стал гораздо отчаяннее, а может, ему просто отшибли где-то последние мозги.  
\- Кажется, тебе рот нечем занять, - огрызнулся Рой.  
Он в два шага оказался перед бывшим напарником, расстегнул ремень и брюки, рванул ткань вниз, освобождая еще не вполне возбужденный член, и грубо притянул Джека за затылок. Тот не сопротивлялся, послушно открыл рот, позволяя постепенно наливающейся кровью головке беспрепятственно толкаться ему за щеку, и лишь мучительно стонал, когда Рой сильнее сжимал его мокрые от дождя волосы.   
\- Я искал тебя! Я везде тебя искал, чёртов ублюдок! - задыхаясь от злости и удовольствия отчитывал Рой. - Какого хрена ты свинтил? И что это... что за смазливый ублюдок-снайпер? Где ты эту шлюху подцепил? Трусливый недоносок! Быстро же он ноги сделал!   
Оказалось, что изливать на Джека поток своего гнева в то время, как его рот занят членом, очень удобно. Ни возражений, ни взаимных упреков. Самое то, чтобы как следует отвести душу. Оттрахав его, Рой кончил под пошлые стоны разошедшихся не на шутку «The Runaways» и, поднеся мощный кулак к худому лицу, недобро сощурился.  
\- Чтобы проглотил все до капли. Выплюнешь - заставлю слизывать с пола, - он вытащил опадающий член и с удовольствием проследил за тем, как Джек скашивает глаза на вытертый сотнями ног грязный линолеум и послушно сглатывает.  
Кажется, все снова налаживалось.  
Отперев наручники, Рой развернул Джека лицом к кровати и поставил так, чтобы сидение стула оказалось у него между расставленных ног, а руки вновь приковал к спинке. Они оба обожали адреналиновый экстрим, и сегодня он собирался додать Джеку по полной.  
Для начала он вытянул старый кожаный ремень из своих брюк и, сжав его, с силой растянул, добившись эффектного хлопка, от которого будущая жертва вздрогнула всем телом. Затем до поясницы задрал легкое платье и обманчиво нежно огладил напряженные ягодицы.  
\- Считай, Джек, - с улыбкой велел он.  
\- А ты знаешь, что это ужасная банальщина? - преувеличенно бодро откликнулся бывший напарник, оборачиваясь через плечо, но голос его дрожал, выдавая предвкушение, здорово замешанное на страхе.  
Рой лишь пожал плечами и принялся за дело.   
Джек сбился на двадцати, заскулил, судорожно изгибая спину и всячески стараясь избежать очередного соприкосновения жесткой кожи с покрытой кровоподтеками задницей. Рой был милостив и отбросил ремень, но тут же взял с кровати магнум и, натянув на глушак один из купленных спецом для их вечеринки презервативов, приставил металлический цилиндр к плотно сжатому кольцу мышц.  
\- Надеюсь, у меня от злости не дрогнет рука, - мстительно прошипел он на ухо замершему Джеку, когда смазанный припасенным маслом гладкий железный ствол начал входить в его тело.  
Джек попытался дернуться, но Рой предусмотрительно пережал пальцами его мошонку, не позволяя отодвинуться.  
Бывший напарник, казалось, забыл как дышать и лишь все сильнее выгибал спину, по мере того, как холодный металл глубже проникал в него.  
\- Поставь на предохранитель, - едва слышно проскулил он, жмурясь от, надо полагать, не самых приятных ощущений.  
\- Ни в коем случае, детка, ни в коем случае...  
Вставив глушак на две трети, Рой остановился, любуясь на напряженное тело, жилы и вены, прочертившие крепкие руки, побелевшие пальцы на спинке старого стула, бешено бьющуюся венку на шее, запрокинутую голову. Настоящее эстетическое удовольствие.  
\- Расслабился? - поинтересовался он насмешливо и, не дожидаясь ответа от непривычно безмолвного Джека, принялся трахать его пистолетом.  
Вместо давно отыгравших «The Runaways» из крохотной колонки плеера завывали о боли «Three Days Grace», но Рой вслушивался исключительно в учащенное свистящее дыхание Джека. Все шло так офигенно, что он даже решил всподмогнуть бывшему напарнику, обхватив покачивающийся в такт движениям пистолета напряженный член и принявшись ласкать его короткими скупыми движениями.  
\- По... пожалуйста... Рой... - зашептал Джек срывающимся голосом. - Пред... ох... охранитель... прошу тебя...  
\- Не беси! - отрезал наёмник.  
Он продолжал, пока не почувствовал, что Джек вот-вот кончит, а когда тот на миг замер и забился в волнах оргазма, два раза нажал на курок.   
Стон удовольствия сменился отчаянным криком. Джек дернулся, соскакивая с глушака, и чуть не свалил стул, так что Рой еле удержал его на месте, крепко прижав дрожащее тело спиной к себе.  
\- Рой!!! Мать твою! Рой!!! Чтоб тебя, сука! Я же… Я не… - надрывные вопли сменились невнятным скулежом, а затем и вовсе перешли в истерический хохот.  
Джек хохотал как никогда, захлебываясь и трясясь от смеха, в то время как по его впалым щекам бежали слезы.  
\- Тише, тише. Ты чего? Тот патрон был последний. Ну, согласись, это был самый сильный оргазм в твоей жизни, – Рой с умиленной улыбкой погладил его по до сих пор влажным волосам и, под шумок отстегнув наручники, оттащил бывшего напарника к кровати, где и взял в миссионерской позе, не снимая голубого платьица.   
Джек под ним кричал и задыхался. Кусал Роя за плечо, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся из горла надрывные стоны, запрокидывал голову и закатывал глаза, а еще постоянно двигал бедрами, стараясь податься навстречу так, чтобы глубже насадиться на неутомимо долбящий его член.  
Когда оба они спустя некоторое время валялись на смятой кровати в тишине, кажущейся оглушительной после бешеного секса, Рой подтащил Джека к себе и прижал тощей спиной, стараясь своим теплом унять усталую дрожь. Он уткнулся носом в его черные волосы на затылке и замер, чувствуя впервые за долгое, очень долгое время спокойствие и умиротворение.   
\- А знаешь, я ведь после того раза... А ладно, не важно. Ну что, снова напарники? - Рой чуть приподнялся на локте, стараясь заглянуть Джеку в лицо, но с удивлением обнаружил, что тот уже мирно спит. 

***

Наутро Рой проснулся с приятным ощущением того, что он – настоящий герой. Хотя бы даже лично для себя. Он вовсе не считал чем-то экстраординарным свои рейды на зомби, и даже когда приходилось идти на целую пачку врукопашную, не испытывал какой-то особой гордости. Но этим утром… Этим утром, он готов был петь себе дифирамбы и всячески восхвалять, потому что накануне ночью сделал то, что было обычно вне его компетенции и вне пределов его возможностей – он сумел подавить свою злость на того, кто, похоже, оказался ему действительно дорог, сумел выработать верную стратегию поведения. И вот он результат. Вот он его приз. Дремлет у него под боком, утомленный, довольный и вновь готовый делить с ним все радости и беды.  
Не открывая глаз, Рой протянул руку, желая обнять Джека, но вместо него подгреб к себе лишь одеяло. Изумленно распахнув глаза, он какое-то время неотрывно смотрел на пустую кровать рядом с собой, словно никак не мог примириться с самим ее существованием, а затем ухватил с подушки маленький мятый листок бумаги.  
Записка оказалась самой лаконичной из всех, что только можно было себе представить. Ровно посередине крупным, до крайности неровным почерком было выведено: «НЕТ». Ответ на заданный накануне вопрос, тот самый, который Джек якобы не услышал, потому что уже спал.  
Даже удивительно было, как бывший напарник, страдающий крайней степенью какой-то там мудреной болезни, не позволяющей ему ни читать, ни писать, сумел совершить такой подвиг, но факт оставался фактом.   
Вскочив, Рой на всякий случай кинулся в коридор, словно Джек и в самом деле мог спрятаться на открытом пятачке в три квадратных фута, но там, разумеется, никого не оказалось. Более того, как выяснилось позже, Джек успел покинуть не только придорожный мотель, но и сам город, оставив бывшего напарника в печали и недоумении относительно того, что же у них пошло не так на сей раз.

_____________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни группы The Runaways - «Cherry bomb»


	6. О чудесном спасении, разговоре по душам и волевом решении

В следующий раз судьба благосклонно свела Роя с беглецом-рецидивистом Джеком через вполне себе рекордные два месяца. В том, что они сталкивались раз за разом, в общем-то, не было ничего удивительного – наемники искали работу, а она зачастую водилась в одних и тех же местах, слухи о которых курсировали посредством сарафанного радио. Что интереснее, в очередном захолустном городишке оказались не только двое бывших напарников, но еще и неугомонного Ченни прибило бурным потоком жизни.  
Рой и Ченни столкнулись на очередном совместном задании, где и случилось то, чего Рой никак не ожидал и совершенно не желал – Ченни спас ему жизнь. Не прикрыл, когда было нужно, такое часто случалось и у них с Джеком, а по-настоящему спас.   
Все шло вполне себе хорошо. Рой зачищал объект, которым в тот раз являлся завод по обработке металла. Он был как всегда в гордом одиночестве, полностью игнорируя шестерых своих коллег. И пожалуй, этот контракт имел все шансы стать одним из многих, которые он и не вспомнил бы потом, но судьба распорядилась иначе.   
Рой вполне уверенно отстреливался от зомби-группы, которых специально выманил на балкон второго этажа, но в запале, не удосужился посмотреть, куда отступает. Кусок проржавевшего пола оказался под ногой совершенно незаметно, и, стоило только перенести на нее весь свой вес, как Рой провалился. Просто, сурово и без всякой страховки рухнул с очень приличной высоты на спину, которая, соперничая в прочности с бетоном, все же проиграла. В лаборатории Карта с ним много возились, пытаясь, в частности, сделать более прочными кости и ткани, но предел, как оказалось, был не только у Джека, и тем злополучным днем Рой узнал свой. Валяясь в пыли, не в силах даже просто пошевелиться, не то что добраться до лежащей в заманчивой близости винтовки, он из последних сил держался за ускользающее сознание, сквозь рябящую муть наблюдая за тем, как медленно, но неотвратимо со всех сторон наступают трупаки.   
Это было мерзко. Мерзко умереть вот так - потерять сознание от боли и очнуться от еще большей, когда тебя начнут рвать на куски и жрать живьем, но, кажется, вариантов не намечалось. Рой не молился и не вспоминал всю свою хреновую жизнь. Просто раз за разом методично понукал тело двигаться, выжимал все соки, не позволяя скатиться в беспамятство и тем самым лишиться последнего призрачного шанса.  
И все-таки он отрубился. Потерял сознание, когда зомби подошли уже совсем близко, так и не сумев добраться до винтовки, и лишь сжимая в руке бесполезный сейчас, но такой любимый «сильвер трайдент». А очнулся на спине у Ченни, который на подгибающихся ногах тащил его неподъемную тушу прочь от самого пекла, попутно отстреливаясь от выворачивающих из самых неожиданных мест трупаков. Это очень напоминало компьютерную игрушку времен молодости Роя, только вот графика была не в пример лучше, а количество жизней зачем-то сократили до одной.   
Позже, получая вместе с Ченни деньги за работу, Рой ощутил то, чего не чувствовал с глубокого детства - он почувствовал себя обязанным. И это было почти так же отвратительно и ужасно, как и беспомощность перед лицом наступающих зомби.  
\- Ты это… - Рой и сам не понимал, как это он произносит слова, которые совершенно не желает произносить. – Ну… Пойдем что ли выпьем… Угощу тебя. Вот.  
Иной бы может и не рассмотрел за этой шикарной речью, произнесенной со зверским выражением лица, ни следа благодарности, но Ченни, сука, был не только очень болтлив, но еще и адски проницателен. Позволив себе пару мгновений с хитрым прищуром порассматривать Роя, он хлопнул его по плечу, расплылся в улыбке и утвердительно кивнул.  
Рой был убит, но судьба, видимо, посчитала, что мало поиздевалась над ним в этот день, и когда они месили грязный, подтаявший снег в сторону ближайшего дешевого бара, прямо перед его носом из кособокой хлебной лавчонки вывернул Джек.   
Рой сбился с шага, а его сердце с ритма. Повинуясь первому порыву, он хотел броситься вдогонку и привычно ухватить бывшего напарника за руку, но так и остался стоять, ничего не предпринимая, пока Джек не скрылся из виду.   
Что толку бежать? Что толку останавливать? Один раз они уже встретились, и Рой, на его критический взгляд, сделал все, чтобы Джек вернулся, но бумажка с лаконичным «НЕТ» до сих пор хранилась в недрах его рюкзака, взращивая чувство неуверенности и беспокойства.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они с Ченни уже сидели в душном маленьком баре за самым дальним столиком, пили дешевое, чёрте из чего сделанное пиво и закусывали сушеной рыбой. Из колонок, хрипя, будто это была запись с очень заезженной пластинки, лилась неизменная классика в исполнении Эллы Фицжеральд и Луи Армстронга.  
\- “Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you",  
Birds singin’ in the sycamore trees.  
Dream a little dream of me», – мурлыкала Элла.  
Рой не любил говорить, а тем более рассказывать о себе, но Ченни работал за двоих. За каких-то полчаса наёмник узнал о нем все, что теоретически мог бы хотеть знать, будучи чуть меньшим мизантропом, и даже то, что знать не хотел бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. По всему выходило, что Ченни отличный парень, душа компании, меткий стрелок, верный товарищ, гроза зомби и профессиональный обольститель девушек, а хуже всего было то, что в это еще и верилось.   
Чувствуя, что и так не солнечное настроение портится окончательно, Рой мучился от головокружения и боли в превратившейся в единый кровоподтек спине, цедил кислое пиво и жевал сухую и тонкую как бумага рыбу. Он вполуха слушал россказни товарища по оружию и думал о Джеке. С кем он теперь? Нашел ли себе нового парня или воссоединился с тем улыбчивым недоноском, который так позорно сбежал в свое время из «Трехногой собаки»?  
И ведь что не так было в прошлый раз? Джеку же все понравилось… Загадка, кажется, просто не имела верного ответа. По крайней мере, того, что был бы доступен Рою.  
\- Эй, ну чего ты скуксился? – неугомонный Ченни и так уже израсходовал лимит терпения Роя, но как всегда не замечал этого. – Давай, расскажи теперь о себе.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Рой.  
\- Ну, как зачем?.. Я же тебе о себе рассказал.  
\- А я не просил.  
Повисло молчание. Блаженное, но, увы, недолгое. Недоумение Ченни опять сменилось дурацкой улыбкой, и он игриво погрозил Рою пальцем.  
\- Не-не-не, этим ты меня больше не проймешь. Весь этот образ человеконенавистника… Это же все маска, дружище! На самом деле ты хочешь общения, как и любой из нас, просто жизнь немного потрепала, а?  
\- Немного потрепала… - эхом откликнулся Рой, отглотнул еще пива и отчего-то вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание вывалить на этого гипероптимиста все, как есть - авось захлебнется. – Ну чего ж, слушай… Я появился на свет в грязном негритянском гетто, где быть белым – значило быть врагом и потенциальным трупом. Отца не знал, что неудивительно, потому что моя мамочка была шлюхой. Я родился очень большим, порвал её всю, и она почти два месяца не могла работать, отчего мы оба чуть не сдохли с голоду. До пяти лет она звала меня исключительно сукой, но потом попалась за мелкую кражу, а там и в соцслужбу, где узнали, что у неё маленький ребёнок, который до сих пор не получил ни имени, ни свидетельства о рождении. Так я стал Роем. С шести лет состоял в банде таких же мелких белых отбросов. Мы никогда не были друзьями и сбились вместе исключительно для того, чтобы нас не месили цветные. Когда мне было десять, мамашка откинулась, и банда осталась моей единственной семьёй. Уверенно шел по карьерной лестнице: из карманника стал уличным грабителем, потом домушником, потом пошли вооруженные нападения на магазины и мелкие банки. Ты следишь за развитием событий?  
Ченни следил, запивая печальные вехи роевской жизни кислым пивом и удрученно кивая. Кажется, он переживал за Роя гораздо больше, чем тот сам за себя.  
\- Так вот. Сидел три раза. Один по малолетке в колонии, где мелкие щенки, вроде меня, без конца пиздили друг друга под одобрительным оком надсмотрщиков, один за ограбление магазина. Там мне, кстати, попался вполне приличный сокамерник, хороший мужик… Но помер от туберкулёза, а тот, что его сменил, был обыкновенным тупым мудлом, который все норовил меня нагнуть, пока я не поломал ему пару несущих конструкций. Ну а потом… Потом я загремел в такой строгач, да еще в такую компанию… В общем, дело шло к тому, что я откинусь. И тут – о, чудо – случился этот пиздец с зомби. К нам в тюрягу нагрянули лабораторные крысы, искали добровольцев. Это еще тогда, поначалу было, когда только первая волна прошла, помнишь? Я согласился. Мне уже все равно было куда, лишь бы вылезти. Но знаешь, если бы я знал… - Рой умолк ненадолго и промочил внезапно пересохшее горло еще одним глотком отвратительного пойла, чувствуя, как история собственной жизни, давно уже не вызывавшая в нем никакого отклика, дошла до того места, который он до сих пор не мог вспоминать без содрогания. – Если бы знал, что там… Ну да хрен с ним! Главное, что я выжил. Не сдох. После всех экспериментов, большая часть из которых прошла, кстати, неудачно, был на государственном пайке отправлен на передовую. Ну, а когда вторая и третья волна прошли и никакого государства не осталось, стал контрактником. Такие дела… Ну, вот и скажи теперь, как на твой свежий взгляд, имею я право не хотеть ни с кем общаться, блядь?  
\- За тебя, друг! – Ченни глубоко вздохнул, поднял свой стакан и, отсалютовав, выпил до дна.  
\- То-то же… - пробурчал Рой, удовлетворенный тем фактом, что смог сбить слишком позитивный настрой нежданного товарища, но не тут-то было.  
\- А девочка есть у тебя? – на смуглом лице Ченни вновь расцветала радостная улыбка. – Девочка, знаешь ли, может добавить в жизнь смысла. А детишки…  
\- Стоп! – оборвал Рой, грохнув кулаком по столу. – Это уже слишком. Умолкни, а!  
Ченни послушно замолчал, жестом показывая тощему прыщавому официанту в замусоленном фартуке, чтобы повторил им обоим выпивку, а Рой уже вновь вернулся мыслями к Джеку. Загадочному Джеку, который внезапно перестал отзываться на прежние пароли и превратился из чего-то среднего между напарником, вещью и игрушкой в совершенно незнакомого парня.  
\- Погоди-погоди, - нехотя протянул Рой, вынужденный самолично продолжить разговор, в связи с возникшей идеей. – Ты там что-то про баб заливал… Ну, раньше еще…  
\- Что именно?   
\- Ну, что знаешь, как с ними так, чтобы сами собой в койку прыгали… - мрачно уточнил наёмник.  
\- А! Как за ними ухаживать! – просиял Ченни.  
Слово «ухаживать» у Роя ассоциировалось исключительно со стариками и неизлечимыми больными, но спорить он не стал, лишь обреченно кивнул головой и отпил большой глоток свежепринесённого пива.  
\- Ну так! Я же мастер в этом! Дать совет? Приглянулась какая-то крошка?  
Рой промолчал, но ориентир Ченни уже был дан, и остановить его можно было разве что бутылкой по голове.  
\- Ну, слушай, - герой-любовник отставил свой стакан, подвинулся ближе к Рою и покровительственно положил руку ему на плечо. - Во-первых, все девчонки, зомби ли за окном или птички порхают, любят цветы. Это у них заложено на уровне генетики. Если девчонка говорит, что не любит цветы – значит врёт. Во-вторых, хоть это сейчас и на вес золота, но конфеты. То, что было когда-то страшной банальщиной, в наше время, брат, шик высшей пробы.  
Рой не вполне понимал, когда это они успели стать братьями, и как цветы и конфеты помогут ему вернуть Джека, но отчего-то продолжал слушать.  
\- Девочки любят романтику, - протянул Ченни, изображая мозолистой рукой нечто неопределенное и замысловатое.  
\- А если она спортивная такая, и увлечения у нее мужские? – решился скорректировать курс Рой.  
\- Да хоть сто раз! – отмахнулся Ченни. – Главное - это внимание. Понять, что ей нравится и подарить, сделать, показать, отвести. Нужно уметь выражать свою заинтересованность, вести себя так, чтобы казалось, что ты не только перепихнуться хочешь, даже если на самом деле именно это и есть твоя цель. Внимание, друг. Забота. Ласка. Все это любят, от собак до девчонок.   
Рой загрузился не на шутку. Сидел молча, буравя взглядом стену и пытаясь вспомнить, что такого любит Джек и как бы это суметь о нём позаботиться. Ченни же, видимо чувствуя напряженность его умственной работы, хлопнул собеседника по плечу и улыбнулся.  
\- Да не парься, не так всё сложно. Опять же, на крайняк есть одно безотказное средство.  
\- Какое? – вскинулся Рой.  
\- Даешь с порога в челюсть, она теряет сознание, а ты делаешь то, что хотел, - хохотнул Ченни, но тут же изумленно округлил глаза, видя как Рой поднимается из-за стола. – Эй, ты чего?  
\- Спасибо за ликбез. Было интересно, - наёмник бросил на стол пару монет, клацнул зубами и обнажил клыки в жутком подобии улыбки, - но, пожалуй, я сразу перейду к твоему безотказному средству.  
\- Эй, Рой! Рой! Я же пошутил. Я пошутил! – кричал ему вслед Ченни, но Рой уверенной походкой покинул бар.

_________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald - «Dream a little dream of me»


	7. О сиротской душе, нежданном визитёре и экзистенциальных беседах

Душа с самого утра жаждала чего-нибудь приятного. Не просто отзывалась привычно-жалобным нытьем на окружающий зимний мрак и ужас, а настойчиво требовала внимания и положительных эмоций. Сдавшись ближе к полднику, Джек покинул свою крохотную съёмную квартирку, состоящую из одной комнаты, где умещалась только кровать, кухни, где умещалась только плита, столик, стул и пара навесных полок, и совмещенного санузла, где кроме туалета и душевого поддона не умещалось решительно ничего, и отправился вниз по горбатой улочке, решив потешить себя свежей выпечкой.   
На улице оказалось на редкость пакостно, даже хуже, чем виделось из окна. Серый, грязный снег кое-где уже вполне плотно лег, образуя неряшливые сугробы, но ветер был влажным и оттого пробирал до самых костей.  
Потратив некоторое время на приятнейший процесс выбора, Джек купил румяную, посыпанную крупными кристалликами сахара булку и сразу почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Вышел из лавчонки, поднял воротник куртки, стараясь хоть немного отгородиться от ветра, и торопливо зашагал обратно, представляя, какое шикарное чаепитие себе устроит.   
Отчего его мысли свернули на запрещенные, полуразрушенные пути под названием «Рой», Джек никак не мог взять в толк. О бывшем напарнике не было ни единой весточки вот уже два месяца, и он вроде почти перестал о нём думать, перестал вспоминать, перестал злиться, и вот надо же… Далось ему вновь всплыть в мыслях в такой замечательный, наполненный ароматом свежей выпечки вечер!  
Всячески отбиваясь от воспоминаний и размышлений о том, где Рой может быть сейчас и что делает, Джек вернулся в свою квартиру, вскипятил пузатый чайник с отбитой эмалью и заварил сбор трав – подарок от пожилой женщины, которой он пару дней назад помог починить мясорубку и повесил пару полок.  
Сиротская натура Джека, вот уже семь лет как приют выплюнул его из своего негостеприимного нутра, а всё не могла насладиться самостоятельностью, возможностью распоряжаться своей жизнью, незатейливым уютом любого жилища, что принимало его, особенным очарованием принадлежащих лишь ему одному вещей, вкусом приобретенной на свои собственные деньги еды. Вот и сегодня он с трепетом уселся за крохотный стол, перед булкой и жестяной кружкой с отваром, чувствуя себя словно король. Он пил напиток маленькими глоточками, смаковал сладкую нежность теста и жмурился от удовольствия, стараясь не смотреть за окно на слякоть и гнущиеся от порывов холодного ветра деревья.   
И то ли в травах было что-то успокаивающее, то ли само отпустило, но так или иначе, допив, он уже не переживал по поводу Роя. Наверное, так даже лучше. Быть с Роем - значило не принадлежать себе, значило вечно опасаться, быть на острие бритвы, и до поры до времени это его устраивало, но тот случай в заброшенном доме на краю жилого городишки расставил всё на свои места и довольно грубо открыл Джеку глаза на реальное положение вещей.  
\- К черту всё! – беспечно отмахнулся Джек ото всех тревожащих мыслей.  
Он поднялся, прошел к стоящему в углу рюкзаку и, вытащив оттуда плеер, который он забрал, сматываясь ранним утром от Роя два месяца назад, негромко включил музыку.  
\- She grew up in an Indiana town, - повел свой рассказ Tom Petty. -  
Had a good-lookin' mama who never was around  
But she grew up tall and she grew up right  
With them Indiana boys on them Indiana nights.  
\- Потанцуем? – предложил сам себе наёмник и тут же гротескно прижал руки к груди, изображая польщенную мужским вниманием дебютантку. – Ох! Отчего бы и нет? Вы так милы.  
Криво усмехнувшись, Джек начал пританцовывать посреди комнаты, с трудом вспоминая движения, которые знал когда-то давно, но совершенно позабыл за ненадобностью. Сначала он больше дурачился, но постепенно танец увлёк его полностью. А ведь в свое время он умел классно двигаться, и девчонки часто велись на это. Когда-то… страшно представить, как давно.  
Громкий, ровный стук в дверь выбил его из расслабленной безмятежности, заставив разом напрячься и положить руку на упакованный в кобуру глок. Гостей Джек не ждал.  
Поначалу возникло спонтанное желание не отвечать, в надежде на то, что визитёры, кем бы они ни были, не дождутся реакции и уйдут, но сидеть в крохотной комнатушке, словно в мышеловке, было слишком тревожно. К тому же Джек подозревал, что к нему за каким-нибудь делом мог заглянуть повадившийся просить о разном мелком ремонте хозяин дома.  
\- Кто там? – хмуро поинтересовался наёмник, боком подходя к двери и держа пистолет наготове.  
Ответа не последовало, но только Джек попытался убедить себя в том, что неизвестный ушёл, как стук повторился.   
А ведь когда-то в дверях делали глазок, чтобы можно было избежать неприятных сюрпризов. Жаль, что традиция в отношении данной конкретной двери не сохранилась.  
\- Кто? – еще раз переспросил Джек.  
Нервы были натянуты до предела, и когда ответом ему вновь оказался лишь стук, наёмник вскинул пистолет и, провернув ключ, рванул дверную ручку на себя.  
Пожалуй, под прицелом собственного глока он ожидал увидеть кого угодно с самыми разнообразными намерениями, но уж никак не мрачного Роя с букетом кренящихся во все стороны цветочков в руках.  
\- Чё?.. – только и смог выдавить Джек.  
\- Привет, - криво улыбнулся Рой и неопределенно взмахнул неряшливо собранными, побитыми холодом цветами.  
\- А?  
\- Вот.  
\- Так это?.. Эээ…  
\- Ну, типа да…  
\- Оу!..  
\- Аха… Я так и думал, - Рой удрученно покачал головой и, оглядевшись по сторонам, втиснул букет в ручку соседней двери. – Я это… Поговорить хотел. Просто поговорить. Пустишь?  
У Джека к этому моменту даже междометья закончились, так что он сумел лишь ошарашенно кивнуть в ответ.  
Рой протиснулся мимо, указательным пальцем отклонив все еще направленный на него ствол, и, заглянув в единственную комнату, сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Уютно, - неизвестно к чему оповестил он.  
\- Рой… - Джек, наконец решившийся убрать глок обратно в кобуру, обошел бывшего напарника и с тревогой заглянул в обветренное суровое лицо. – Ты чего это, а?  
Сам цветочный веник может еще и не очень напугал бы Джека, но вкупе с тем ошарашенным, загнанным выражением лица, что до сих пор было у Роя, он начал подозревать все, вплоть до погони банды каннибалов.  
\- Присяду? – глухо поинтересовался Рой и, не дожидаясь ответа, тяжело опустился на протестующе взвизгнувшую кровать.  
Джек аккуратно сел рядом.  
\- Проблемы? – он хотел тронуть бывшего напарника за плечо, чтобы вывести из крайне непривычного для него состояния задумчивости, но не решился.  
\- Даже не представляешь, какие, - уверенно кивнул Рой. – Тут, похоже, два варианта: либо пулю в лоб, либо…  
\- Либо? – подбодрил Джек.  
\- Либо даже не знаю… - развел руками Рой.  
Худшие опасения подтверждались.   
\- Ну, может, есть какие-то альтернативы? – вопреки собственной злости на Роя, Джек уже начал его жалеть.  
\- Какие?  
\- Бежать.  
\- Бежать… - Рой ссутулил плечи и опустил голову. – Да не от всего убежать можно…  
\- Ты кому дорогу-то перешел? – уже всерьез начиная волноваться, уточнил Джек.  
\- Дорогу? Кажись, самой судьбе, - отозвался Рой, и тут же продолжил, не дав бывшему напарнику задать следующий вопрос. – Вот скажи, ты что любишь?  
\- Что люблю? – Джек опешил от столь быстрой смены темы разговора. – Это ты о чём?  
\- Ну… - Рой сглотнул. – Бабы цветы любят, а ты вот?  
\- Да ты чего, помирать собрался и не знаешь, что мне завещать из своего имущества?!  
\- Да причем тут? – Рой наконец поднял на него глаза, полные невыразимой муки. – Ты ведь, поди, любишь что-то?   
Джек призадумался, но в мыслях была гулкая пустота и волнение за непонятного, слишком много болтающего на какие-то экзистенциальные темы Роя, которому по-любому либо вынесли смертный приговор, либо слишком сильно приложили по башке.  
\- Ну… Выпечку люблю… - обозначил он первое, что пришло в голову. – Тепло когда. Рубашки байковые… В клеточку такие, знаешь… Так ты к чему это? Что с тобой случилось-то?  
\- Приболел, кажется… - буркнул Рой в ответ, поморщившись, словно от удара.  
И опять тишина. Джек уже не знал, как еще выспросить о том, что же произошло, и решил сделать в их более чем странном диалоге паузу. Поднявшись, он прошел на кухню, налил в свою кружку новую порцию отвара трав и принес Рою. Наёмник без вопросов взял напиток и, отглотнув пару раз, принялся греть о кружку руки.  
\- Я ведь совсем тебя не знаю, малой, - внимательный взгляд непроницаемых карих глаз устремился Джеку в лицо, создавая стойкое ощущение сканирования.  
\- Ну и чего? Я тебя тоже.   
\- А я хотел бы узнать.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну… Просто хотел бы. Просто… - Рой выдохнул с каким-то подвыванием и оскалился. – Просто мне казалось, что мы друг друга понимаем. Что подходим друг другу. А видимо ни хрена подобного, а?  
Вечер становился все более интересным.  
\- Подходим? – кажется, Джек начинал хоть что-то понимать. – Ну… Ты злишься, что я свалил тогда?  
На злящегося Рой совершенно не походил, уж в этом-то Джек отлично разбирался, но вертящееся на языке слово «расстроен» он произнести не решился.  
Плеер захрипел, выдал еще пару аккордов какой-то неузнаваемой песни и, похоже, окончательно сдох.

_________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни Tom Petty – «Mary Jane's Last Dance»


	8. Об опасной уязвимости, непонятной злости и удивительных переменах

Почему по дороге к Джеку он купил чертовы цветы, а не кастет или, скажем, металлическую бейсбольную биту, Рой и сам не мог себе объяснить. И теперь вот расплачивался за свое скоропалительное решение. Жестоко расплачивался.  
Столь же уязвимым и беспомощным он последний раз чувствовал себя в лабораториях Карта, без единого клочка ткани лежа распятым на холодном железном столе, под пристальным взглядом бесчеловечно-холодных глаз всевозможных докторов и профессоров. Он был перед Джеком как на ладони, вслух озвучивал то, что еще несколько месяцев назад и в мыслях себе не позволял. А Джек то ли тупил, то ли специально издевался над ним, переспрашивая едва ли не каждое слово и будто бы вовсе не улавливая, о чем идет речь.  
Рой не кривил душой, когда говорил, что у него лишь два варианта, и так как второго он пока не придумал, пуля в лоб казалась все более оптимальным завершением его мучений. Кто бы мог подумать, что он вынужден будет сдохнуть от повышенной привязанности к дебильному снайперу, который и в ус не дует!  
Последнее признание насчет того, что он хотел бы узнать Джека поближе и о том, что они подходят друг другу, едва не свело Роя в могилу, но Джек и тут остался верен себе и воплощал апофеоз бестолковости.  
\- Подходим? – лицо изумленное, понимания ни на грамм. - Ну… Ты злишься, что я свалил тогда?  
Рой не обладал талантом оратора. От слова совсем. Ему гораздо легче было объяснить любую свою мысль при помощи кулаков, но ситуация не располагала. Тяжело посмотрев на бывшего напарника, он прикинул, имеет ли смысл просто встать и уйти, и насколько такое бегство будет позорным. Потом подумал о том, не легче ли будет пристрелить идиота, чтобы и сам не мучился и его не мучил, а затем глубоко вздохнул и мужественно бросился в омут с головой.  
\- Я просто хочу понять, что пошло не так, Джек. Почему ты… Ну… В общем, какого хрена все так вот сложилось? Было же классно. Нам обоим…  
Кажется, Джека наконец проняло. Он приоткрыл рот, округлил глаза и медленно поднялся с кровати. Прошелся по крохотной, пропахшей пылью комнатушке и остановился посередине, словно заправский оратор, готовящийся толкнуть прочувствованную речь.  
\- А чего решил тактику сменить? – встревоженный голос сделался холодным и глухим, глаза хищно сузились. – Чего в дверях в лобешник не дал? Можно было бы поиметь меня прямо в отключке. Или тоже пушку достал бы. Ты же знаешь, я б тебе не смог отказать.  
Рой не догонял. То есть он понимал, что Джек, похоже, очень на него зол, но никак не мог осознать, за что.  
\- Да я так и хотел, - негромко отозвался он, не в состоянии решить, пора ли уже начинать хамить в ответ или лучше пока послушать.   
\- Так чего передумал?   
\- Не знаю… - честно признался Рой. - Захотелось поговорить… Понять.  
\- Понять? – Джек буквально выплюнул это слово, насмешливо и презрительно. – Понять? Ух ты, Рой! Вот этого не ожидал. Хочешь понять, почему я тебе так радостно давал, а потом перестал?  
\- Да, - обескураженный внезапной вспышкой гнева бывшего напарника, Рой пожал плечами и весь обратился в слух.  
\- Чёрт дери, Рой!.. – Джек криво усмехнулся и провел ладонью по небритому подбородку. – Я ведь надеялся, что ты хоть что-то сечешь! Злился… А на кого? Ты же даже не въезжаешь!  
\- Так просвети, - предложил Рой.  
\- Ок! Мне не жалко! Слушай. Нам было охуенно хорошо вместе. По крайней мере, мне с тобой. Что уж там творилось в твоей голове, я даже представить не могу, но мне было улётно, было классно! Ты трахал меня сам, оружием, всякой найденной хренью. Ты меня связывал, бил, топил. Ты резал меня. И все это было охрененно, Рой! А еще, знаешь, мне казалось, что между нами что-то было… Хоть мы и не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, хоть ни разу не обмолвились о том, что вообще между нами происходит! Мне казалось… - Джек сорвался на хриплый надтреснутый смех.  
Рой молчал. Все это до одури напоминало признание и от этого становилось не по себе, будто сейчас должно было произойти что-то ужасное. Он привык в случае опасности стрелять или бежать, и как же странно и невыносимо было терпеливо сидеть на месте, хоть все инстинкты, надрываясь, орали о том, что нужно срочно спасаться.  
\- Мне казалось, что я что-то значу для тебя, - кое-как справившись с собой, продолжил Джек, но уже гораздо тише. – И только на том задании, в жилом городе, когда ты оставил меня в наручниках, а сам отстреливался… Когда та трупачка чуть было не начала меня жрать заживо… Тогда я понял, что все это время для тебя не было никакой разницы, переживу ли я то, что ты со мной делаешь или сдохну. Тебе главное было получить порцию адреналина. Я был лишь бесплатным приложением к тому, чем ты закидывался едва ли не каждый день. И ты ни хрена не контролировал! Мне просто везло! Везло! А я верил тебе, доверял! Я-то думал…  
Джек захлебнулся новым приступом смеха и постепенно осел на пол, закрыв лицо руками. Рой ждал какого-то продолжения, новых обвинений и колкостей, но бывший напарник все так же сидел на холодном грязном линолеуме, и плечи его судорожно вздрагивали.  
Честно говоря, наёмник предпочел бы оказаться один на один с полусотней зомби без оружия в руках, чем сидеть напротив хохочущего Джека после его откровения. С зомби он хотя бы знал, что делать…  
Если Рой в глубоком детстве и проявлял какую-то слабость, то его быстро лечили руганью или пинками, но отчего-то сейчас оба эти варианта не казались подходящими.   
Медленно опустившись на пол, он едва ли не силой заставил себя поднять руку и прикоснулся к волосам Джека. Мамашки иногда успокаивали так дочерей, Рой видел.   
Черные волосы заструились под покрытой мозолями кожей, и смех постепенно начал затихать. Это было похоже на магию. Всего несколько плавных движений, и вот они уже сидят в абсолютной, гулкой тишине.  
Рой долго не решался нарушить ее, опасаясь нового припадка у Джека, но он должен был сказать одну вещь, которая казалась ему важной.  
\- Я это… - голос прозвучал хрипло и тихо. – Я ведь после того раза с трупачкой завязал… Хотел тебе еще в прошлый раз рассказать, да ты спал уже.  
Рой не ожидал никакой реакции на свои слова, просто хотел, чтобы Джек знал, что он изменился, что теперь он действительно отвечает за себя и свои поступки, но через некоторое время бывший напарник медленно поднял голову.  
\- Как это, завязал? – серые глаза смотрели пытливо и недоверчиво. - С таких вещей просто так не слезают…  
Шелк волос все стелился под пальцами, и Рой внезапно почувствовал такой сильный и болезненный приступ нежности, что аж страшно стало. До паники, до колотящегося сердца и сбившегося дыхания.  
\- Не просто, - кивнул он, сглатывая ставшую вязкой слюну, и аккуратно притянул Джека поближе. – Но и не сложно. Я заплатил одному мужику… У него был бункер. Он держал меня там взаперти почти три недели. Подсовывал в окошко еду и воду… А там ломка прошла. С тех пор я больше ни разу, Джек…  
Рой умолк, не зная, что еще сказать. А ведь он и сам тогда не мог взять в толк, с чего решил отрубить хвост одним махом.   
\- Но ты же… - выдавил Джек после долгого молчания, в течение которого безотчетно теребил рукав куртки Роя. – Ты… Ты же умереть мог…  
\- Я сильный, - качнул головой Рой и подставил плечо, укладывая на него голову бывшего напарника.  
Они долго еще сидели так, молча глядя в сторону окна на стелящиеся с небес сероватые хлопья снега, а потом Джек обернулся к Рою, потянулся всем телом, ловя его губы своими, обхватывая холодными крепкими руками за шею, притягивая ближе.  
Это было очень неожиданно, потому как за все годы их напарничества, Джек ни разу не был инициатором какой бы то ни было близости. Рой даже подвис, не сразу сориентировавшись, но Джек настойчиво ласкал его губы своими, в то время как руки спустились с шеи на ноющую спину, а затем перебрались на грудь и ниже, пока не нащупали тяжелую железную пряжку.  
Инстинкты сработали быстрее заторможенного стрессом сознания. Рой поднялся, подхватил вопросительно смотрящего снизу вверх Джека на руки и завалил на скрипучую кровать.  
\- Холодно на полу-то… - пояснил он в перерыве между агрессивными, страстными поцелуями.  
Джек на это объяснение отчего-то невнятно заскулил и еще крепче прижал к себе Роя, а затем принялся судорожно расстегивать его ремень и брюки, с такой скоростью, будто уже шарахнул ядерный взрыв и он хочет успеть за те несколько мгновений, пока до них не докатилась волна.  
Рой наконец полностью включился в происходящее, но первый порыв схватить Джека и перевернуть на живот, привычно наваливаясь всем весом и полностью перехватывая инициативу, мужественно подавил. Было странно и необычно ощущать на своей заросшей щетиной шее торопливые и не менее колючие поцелуи, чувствовать мечущиеся под футболкой руки и скрещенные поверх его ног икры.   
\- Пососать тебе? – Джек на миг отстранился, глядя на него абсолютно шальными глазами.  
От такого предложения невозможно было отказаться, и Рой кивнул, с сожалением выпуская худое крепкое тело из своих объятий. Впрочем, он не прогадал. Такого минета у него не было никогда в жизни. Джек стонал, извиваясь всем телом, целовал, облизывал, сосал и покусывал его налитый кровью член. Языком выписывал что-то на мошонке, сжимал и царапал кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Ощущения были не просто улетные - Рой впервые в жизни полностью потерял контроль над ситуацией, забыл обо всём и только хрипло стонал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Джека, задавая ритм и направляя.  
Оргазм накрыл словно цунами, заставляя кричать в голос, выгибаться и биться на истерично взвизгивающей пружинами кровати, а когда он схлынул, и Рой проморгался, восстанавливая окружающую картину, оказалось, что он прижал Джека с такой силой, что член до основания оказался у того во рту.  
Поспешно отпустив намертво сжатые в кулаке волосы, Рой позволил Джеку вздохнуть и откашляться и, насколько умел, ласково и благодарно потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Ты это… блин… Ну вообще, - похвалил Рой.  
Джек лишь улыбнулся в ответ, улегся рядом на живот и обернулся, вопросительно глядя.  
\- Трахнешь меня?  
Дополняя картину, с улицы донесся чей-то пьяный, ни разу не попадающий в ноты голос:  
\- When I'm not with you I lose my mind!  
Give me a sign!  
Hit me baby one more time!  
Рой хотел переспросить: «Прям щас?», но член, к его изумлению, уже начал пульсировать, явно готовясь ко второму акту. Улегшись сверху, наёмник ласково провел рукой по джековым волосам, против их роста, а затем сжал огромные ладони на его шее и отпустил, лишь добившись судорожного всхлипа и легкой дрожи в напряженных мышцах. Полюбовался на острые выпирающие лопатки и, поддавшись порыву, склонился к самому уху и прошептал:  
\- Я никогда больше тебя не обижу… и другим не позволю.  
Это оказался пропуск в рай. То, что творил Джек в тот вечер, Рой не мог представить себе даже в самых смелых своих мечтах, а далеко за полночь, когда они взмокшие без сил валялись посреди окончательно расшатанной кровати, Джек сам положил голову ему на плечо.  
Они молча лежали в темноте, и Рой курил, вновь чувствуя гордость и какое-то особое удовлетворение. Не только физическое, но и моральное. Кажется, на сей раз он действительно сделал все правильно, хоть это и было чертовски сложно. Кажется, теперь все изменится, и, кто знает, быть может, эти перемены пойдут им обоим на пользу…  
Внезапный смех вырвал его из хоровода полусонных мыслей.   
\- Чего? – деланно-недовольно пробурчал Рой, с удивлением глядя на совершенно искренне веселящегося Джека.  
\- Да вспомнил… вспомнил, как ржачно ты с цве… с цветами смотрелся! – едва переводя дух, выдавил тот и зашелся пуще прежнего.  
По-хорошему стоило разозлиться и сразу показать, что смеяться над ним небезопасно, но пока Рой решал, как лучше поступить в данной ситуации и применительно к Джеку, тот вдруг замер, вскочил и едва ли не бегом выбежал за дверь. Прямо в чем был, то есть голый.  
Правда, вернулся Джек буквально через пару мгновений, держа в руках тот самый букет, и заметался в поисках тары, после чего приладил подвявшие цветы в давно остывший чайник и довольный отнес его на кухню.  
\- Эй, Джек! - Рой перевернулся набок.  
\- Ну? – донеслось из кухни.  
\- Напарники?   
Сердце ёкнуло в ожидании ответа, а Джек все молчал. Вот он вышел в комнату, остановился напротив кровати, но лицо его тонуло в тени, и невозможно было понять, что оно выражает. И только когда он заговорил, в голосе явственно послышалась улыбка:  
\- Напарники, Рой. Конечно, напарники.

_________________________________________  
В тексте использованы слова песни Britney Spears – «Baby one more time»


End file.
